1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outside back mirror device for use in an automobile which makes it possible to ascertain by its movement the range of observation which cannot be ascertained by the outside back mirror mounted to an automobile when the automobile changes its proceeding direction and a traffic lane or when it passes along a principal road connected with its running road and along a ramp. More particularly, the present invention relates to an outside back mirror device for use in an automobile which is automatically placed at a proper angle for a given period of time to extend the range of observation when the automobile changes its proceeding direction and at the normal position when the automobile makes a straight drive. Thus, the driver's view can be widened by making his range of variable observation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the case where the outside back mirror is mounted to an automobile, the range of driver's observation therethrough when the automobile comes out to its travelling road from a ramp as shown in FIG. 1(a) is suddenly narrowed as shown by a blind spot. When a traffic lane is changed as shown in FIG. 1(c), close watch must be kept on it because the rearward range of automobile which can be observed by the existing outside back mirror is narrow.
In the case of FIG. 1(a) and FIG. 1(c), an automobile accident happens unless particular care is taken. Accordingly, the driver must take great care by looking back or sticking his head out of the window in order to observe the blind spot which cannot be ascertained by the outside back mirror. Such an act causes not only danger to safe traffic but also fatigue to the driver. Thus, the reflecting range of the outside back mirror mounted to the automobile is low in efficiency, thereby causing a traffic accident and exhaustion on the part of the driver.